


Ambiguous

by KittieHill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fairly tame for a Kittie story, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: “Tell me you care.”“No.”John growled, his eyes dark as he pulled back and ran his hands down Sherlock's chest before grabbing both sides of the silk shirt and pulling, sending buttons flying across the room and fabric ripping. Sherlock's eyes which were once hooded and aroused now opened wider, blinking at John with a smirk, John met Sherlock's gaze and returned the grin before attacking Sherlock's nipples with tongue, teeth and suction.“Tell. Me. You. Care”“Never.”





	

“Tell me you care.”

“I don't.”

John slammed Sherlock against the wall and pushed his thigh between Sherlock's own, rocking his muscles against the obvious erection in Sherlock's tailored trousers. The detective groaned, his moans being swallowed as John kissed them away, their tongues meeting in a long and passionate dance which led to them panting heavily. John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair, tugging harder than strictly necessary as he pulled Sherlock's head back to suck a dark bruise into pale skin.

“Tell me you care.”

“No.”

John growled, his eyes dark as he pulled back and ran his hands down Sherlock's chest before grabbing both sides of the silk shirt and pulling, sending buttons flying across the room and fabric ripping. Sherlock's eyes which were once hooded and aroused now opened wider, blinking at John with a smirk, John met Sherlock's gaze and returned the grin before attacking Sherlock's nipples with tongue, teeth and suction.

“Tell. Me. You. Care”

“Never.”

John showed his bared teeth and pushed his hand down Sherlock's trousers, grasping Sherlock's hard cock in his fist and giving it a few rough tugs whilst his other hand worked on freeing the button and zip combination. Once the trousers were opened, John let them slide to the floor and grinned at Sherlock licentiously, his fist making slick, wet sounds as Sherlock's precome dripped over his skin.

“You do care. I know it.”

“You're wrong.”

Sherlock's breathing hitched as John moved back to suck and kiss at his pulse point, his legs going weak as John found his sensitive spot. Attempting to brace himself, Sherlock gripped the wallpaper with one hand whilst the other held onto John's shoulder tightly, moaning as his hips began pumping to meet John's hand.

“Sherlock, I know you care. I know it. It's okay. You don't have to admit it.”

Sherlock's breathing hitched as he came with a groan, spurting onto John's jumper as his friend coaxed him through it, whispering sweetness into Sherlock's ear as he kissed and nuzzled behind it.

Slumping into John's arms, Sherlock slipped down the wall to land in a heap against the carpet. The buzzing in his ears ending after a few long moments of bliss, he wrapped his long arms around John and buried his face into the crook of John's neck.

“I care. How can I not?”

“I know,”

“Must you always reduce me to this idiotic heap to hear it?”

“Next time just admit it. Git.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote when I was inspired by Brood's 'Taking you there.' 
> 
> I haven't stated what Sherlock cares about so it's open to interpretation. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please comment! x


End file.
